Plesioth
Plesioth are large water wyverns commonly found in jungles and desert water caves. Plesioth have shiny blue scales and heads shaped like that of sharks. They are commonly seen in the water, but have adapted legs for hunting. When weakened, the Plesioth's top fin flattens against their back. =Getting it out of the water= Due to its nature, the Plesioth spends a lot of its time in the water, making it difficult for blademasters to get a hit. However, there are a few ways to lure the monster out of its domain. The most common way is throwing a sonic bomb; this will make the Plesioth jump with surprise and it will usually leap out of the water afterwards. But sonic bombs can take several tries before it leaves the water and the Plesioth will usually also be enraged after. A more tricky method would be to fish it out, using Frogs as bait. This method can only be done if the Plesioth is calm and hasn't seen you, and you must be alone, as it can somehow sense if other hunters are nearby. The last method is to deal damage on it until it heads for land. Gunners are usually best fit for this, but Blademasters can to an extent deal damage by throwing paintballs or tranq bombs. This might anger the Plesioth into coming out. You can also play the flute to get the Plesioth to jump out of the water. It might jump back into the water but it will still come out occasionally. Another way of getting plesioth out of the water is to lay some big barrel bombs on the edge of the land, and when the plesioth closes in on the land and shoots a water beam at you it should hit the barrel bomb making it explode. This has the same effect as sonic bombs. Gunners shoot Crag S and Clust S to trigger the same effect. =Battle= Plesioths have a powerful water jet attack when in water. This attack comes in two versions. One is a sideways sweep with limited range. The other is a vertical sweep that has infinite range. Although predictable, this attack can deal great damage if it hits. There are 2 land variations of this, one is exclusive to mhp2g/unite. The plesiloth jumps and lands on its two feet and then stands up straight so its stomache is showing. It then shoots a beam of water sideways across the area.There is also the regular land water beam attack for plessy where he bends down and shoots straight forward. but it is much more avoidable. They have quick speed, especially when running. Like some of the other monsters, they have a hipcheck attack, which can be very difficult to avoid due to its large size and the fact that you will suffer damage should you be standing in the general viscinity, regardless of whether or not the attack actually connects. They also have the ability to put hunters to sleep if they jump over you when leaving the water. Besides avoiding this, one should also be aware of the Plesioth's "slither" attack, which it does after it hits land or if you are far away from it, in a manner similar to that of Cephalos. Plesioth are the weakest to the thunder element. Their tail whip has a great range. It would be wise to fight Plesioth with a weapon that has the block ability. Plesioth's most sensitive areas are its belly (most sensitive) neck and the legs, anywhere else on plessy does virtually no damage.. It is good to stay under its belly because the only attack that can hit you is its hipcheck. Paintballs are also not necessary for this monster, as it usually stays in only 2 different areas. In the original monster hunter freedom, a good recomendation is to use a heay bowgun called the "injector cannon" although the bowgun has materials that are hard to get such as vespoid bladefins, it is easily accesible by beginners. Its final attack is 288 and it can shoot dragon shots. =Training mission= Once you finish the Khezu training and Daimyo Hermitaur training with all weapons, the training mission of Plesioth will be unlocked. =Monsters in Relation= They share an evolutionary lineage with the Cephadrome, desert piscines that "swim" through sand, alongside their lesser brethren, the Cephalos. There is also a subspecies known as the Green Plesioth and another piscine monster named the Volganos. Location, Location, Location Since Plesioths are more on water than land, You will always encounter it swimming in the water rather than walking on the land. They are only found on fishing grounds because an easy way to get a good start on them is by fishing. Getting it out of the water is easy as long as you have a fishing rod with a frog as bait (sold with only 15z). Another way to get him is by hitting it with throwing objects and sonicbombs. If you have a supportive felyne fighter with high level, you can get it to throw barrel bombs at the plesioth. Plesioths are found in the Jungle (first encountered Kut-ku) in areas 3 and 7. They can also be found in the desert swimming only in area 5 where there is only a pool. you may also find in Forests, Beaches and Swamps. Their only resting place is the pool itself. If they are ignoring you, then that means it may be resting or staying out of the way but they will challenge you in times. A good way to get their attention while resting is fishing for them or using sonic bombs. =Facts= *Plesioth's prefer swimming in the water then walking on the land. *Hunters prefer to get a Plesioth's attention by fishing with frog bait, because they don't attack right after being dragged to land. *According to the official Manga of Monster Hunter, Monster Hunter Orage, A Plesioth was slain by 3 hunters wearing only a Kelbikini (a swimming suit made out of Kelbi skin) *A baby Plesioth, as well as other baby Monsters, is stronger than their adult forms. *Plesioth's only lay their eggs underwater, which explains why their eggs cannot be obtained. *Plesioth's spray a powerful stream of water which can be very dangerous for beginners. *In the game, a sign of their weakening is that their fin on top is folding down. Category: Monsters Category:Water Element Monsters Category:Piscines Category:Monsters that inflict Sleep